


In Flagrante Delicto

by iamjasonssmirkingrevenge (mizzykitty)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Begging, Dominance, Humiliation, M/M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizzykitty/pseuds/iamjasonssmirkingrevenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick gets off on being humiliated. Jason is an obliging fellow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Flagrante Delicto

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know how this happened. *hands* I'd call it a quick and dirty fill, except that I didn't actually "fill" anything because I sort of went off piste from the original prompt. Oh wells! Have some porn anyway.

They were in Dick’s garage, half a dozen car shells littering the area around them like so many metal carcasses. 

Dick was kneeling on the floor in front of him, hands bound together behind his back with his own handcuffs. His hair was drenched with sweat, the ropey strands clinging to his face. He tracked Jason around the room with eyes so dark they were almost black. 

Dick’s “Officer Grayson” uniform was in disarray, the shirt unbuttoned, exposing his chest, tan skin glistening with sweat and sliding over hard muscle with every breath. The bottom of the shirt was untucked and hanging messily down over his wrinkled pants. His feet were bare against the cold concrete floor. 

Jason exhaled a shuddery breath. Jesus, it should be a crime to look that good in such a state. 

He crossed the room to lean against the cop car shell. “Come here.”

Dick started to get up, but Jason stopped him with a soft, “No.”

Dick shuffled forward on his knees instead.

“No,” Jason said again. “Crawl. On your stomach, like the worm you are.”

Dick flushed in embarrassment, pink creeping up his neck to the tips of his ears, but he obediently lowered himself to the floor. He wormed his way towards Jason, the muscles tensing and flexing in his shoulders and legs as he inched forward, expelling little grunts from the effort.

By the time he’d crawled his way across the garage, Jason was harder than the car he was leaning against. He freed himself from the confines of his jeans and stroked himself a couple times. 

“Kneel up.”

Dick complied with an easy grace. When he glanced up, the hungry look in his eyes made Jason’s mouth go dry.

“You’re quite the sight, _Officer_ ,” Jason said, when he’d found his voice. “Look at this filthy shit,” he said, gesturing at Dick’s shirt and chest, now smeared with motor oil and dirt from the garage floor. “You think that’ll ever pass regs?”

“No,” Dick said hesitantly.

Jason slapped him suddenly. Dick’s head snapped to the side with a resounding “smack” that echoed through the garage. “What was that?” he barked.

Dick bit his lip, his face livid with a handprint so distinct that Jason could actually see the outline of a couple fingers. “No, _sir_ ,” he said.

Jason smirked. “Did you like that, _Officer_?”

Dick nodded.

“Yeah you did,” Jason mocked. He nudged Dick’s bulging erection with the toe of his boot. “Look at you, you’re getting off on this like a bitch in heat.” 

Dick moaned at the much-coveted friction, such as it was, and the sound sent shivers down Jason’s spine. 

“Horny slut,” Jason spat. “You want another, slut?” 

“Yes, sir,” Dick said, his pupils dilating as his breaths quickened.

Jason caressed Dick’s cheek lightly with his knuckles, his heart beating faster as Dick leaned into the touch. Then he pulled back and backhanded Dick as hard as he dared. 

Dick grunted at the impact, his head snapping back like a rag doll. “Thank you, sir,” he panted as he licked at the tiny smear of blood on his lip.

Jason's gaze fixated on the little spot of blood. Dammit. He closed his eyes and tried to calm his rabbiting heartbeat. This was hard, harder than he’d thought it would be, considering his own proclivities. But it was _Dick_ , and…yeah. He swallowed down the clot in his throat.

“All right, slut, you want some cock?” Before Dick could respond, he snorted contemptuously. “What’m I saying, of course you do.” He grabbed Dick by a handful of hair and yanked him closer. “Open wide.”

Dick opened his mouth obediently and Jason shoved his cock in all the way. Dick gagged, reflexively jerking back, but Jason tightened his grip on his hair to keep him from pulling off. 

“Come on, take it, that’s it,” Jason urged as Dick fought down his own reflexes, his eyes tearing up as he struggled not to choke. Jason groaned, throwing his head back at the incredible feeling of Dick’s throat spasming around his cock. “Shit,” he gasped, his knees suddenly going rubbery. He pulled Dick quickly off his cock before his control slipped any further. 

“Fucking cockslut,” Jason swore. “Too fucking good at that. You must’ve sucked a lot of cock to get that good. Practice makes perfect, am I right?”

“Yes, sir,” Dick agreed readily.

Jason snorted. “C’mere,” he grunted, yanking Dick closer so he could rub his saliva-slick cock on Dick’s face, smearing him with his own spit and the pre-come leaking out of Jason’s cock. “Mmm, pretty as a picture, now,” he mumbled.

“Thank you,” Dick breathed. His eyes slid closed as his swollen, shiny lips curved up in a genuine smile. It was such a happy, blissful smile that it made Jason’s heart squeeze painfully in his chest.

Jason licked his lips and let out a shaky breath. “Get up.”

Dick got to his feet with a grace that really shouldn’t have been possible for someone whose hands were handcuffed behind his back. Jason quickly undid Dick’s belt and pants, letting them slide soundlessly to the floor. Dick stepped out of them before Jason shoved him face down onto the hood of the car. 

“Spread ‘em.”

Dick obligingly spread his legs.

“ _Present_.”

Dick arched against the car, hips raised, ass wiggling in the air as he balanced on the tips of his toes. Jason’s breath caught in his throat. Jesus, that was some seriously hot shit. He leaned over Dick’s prostrate body and trailed a finger lightly down his spine. Dick shivered beneath him as a small, needy noise escaped him. 

Jason smirked. Resting an elbow against the car, he slowly inserted his finger into Dick’s mouth. Dick's burning gaze locked on his as he sucked lightly on his finger, tongue swirling over the pads in a fair imitation of a blowjob. Jason moaned softly. At the sound, Dick grinned, his eyes dancing with a triumphant glint. Jason snatched his hand back with a small huff of annoyance at his minor lapse in self control.

He stood up and deliberately stroked his saliva-slick finger up Dick’s crack, from the base of his balls, over his sensitive perineum, and around his twitching hole. Dick gasped loudly, writhing against the car in an effort to get more friction to his touch-starved cock.

The movement drew Jason's attention down, and he suddenly noticed Dick’s hands, turning a dark sort of purple-blue colour in the handcuffs. He suppressed a curse as he pulled the handcuff keys out of his pocket and quickly unlocked the cuffs.

Dick sighed in relief. He rotated his wrists, working them as the colour in his hands slowly returned to normal.

“All right, enough,” Jason said impatiently. “Spread your cheeks, come on. Show me your filthy hole.”

Dick reached back and spread his ass cheeks. Jason could just see the side of Dick’s face that wasn’t pressed against the hood of the car, and it was flushed pink either with exertion or shame. He was betting shame because nothing they’d done so far should’ve been that taxing. The thought made him grin like a maniac. 

“Wider, slut. Think of it like a window display. I want to see you display your most useful feature. We could put a sign next to it. Dick Grayson’s ass - $49.99 a fuck. What do you think?”

Dick groaned softly.

Jason laughed. “Why don’t you do us a little demo? You know, show the customers what they’re missing.”

Dick licked his fingers, throwing Jason a smouldering look over his shoulder as he did so, and then fingered his own hole.

Jason bit his lip. Fucking tease! 

“That’s it, fuck yourself open for me,” Jason grunted as he stroked himself lightly.

Dick dutifully added two more fingers, spreading them as he pulled them out, giving Jason a glimpse of the inside of his hot pink hole. Jason bit back a curse as he clenched his fist around the base of his cock to keep from orgasming just from the sight.

“Come on, I know you can do better than that,” Jason taunted breathlessly. “Get in there, Gumby.”

Dick moaned as his fingers slipped impossibly deeper into his own ass, till all four fingers were buried.

No normal person could’ve done that, but then again, Dick was anything but normal. Jason had decided long ago that Dick probably didn’t have as many bones as everybody else, because there was just no way he could do some of the things he did otherwise.

“Look at you, fist up your own ass and come all over your face like a common street whore. What would daddy think of his golden boy now?” Jason sneered.

Dick _whined_ , a high-pitched cry that was equal parts need and desperation. “God, Jason, _please_ ,” he begged loudly.

“Please what?” Jason panted, his own breaths exploding from him in ragged gasps. “What do you want, you needy bitch? I want to hear you say it!”

“Oh God, Jay, please fuck me!” Dick wailed. “Need you in me, please…”

Jason grabbed Dick’s shoulders and flipped him. He lifted him, sliding him up onto the hood of the car. Dick immediately wrapped his arms and legs around him, writhing against him and mouthing at every inch of exposed flesh as if he could climb under Jason’s skin by sheer force of will. 

“Stop, just gimme...” Jason grunted. 

Dick stilled just long enough for Jason slide into him, and holy Mary mother of _fuck_ , it was like sticking his cock into the sun, if the sun was wet and slippy and the best thing ever. Jason thought his brain might have left the building, but at that point, he really just didn’t care. 

“God, yes, Jay, harder, fuck, please,” Dick babbled, arching up to meet Jason with every thrust. 

Dick’s muscles clamped down around Jason on all sides, from the clenching heat around his cock to the muscular thighs practically cutting him in half, to the hands gripping and clawing at his back with unbelievable strength. Jesus, it was like raping a giant octopus!

Jason snapped his hips forward as he fisted Dick’s cock in his hand. “’that how you like it? You want be fucked like the rough trade piece of trash that you are?”

Dick moaned loudly, eyelashes fluttering against his flushed skin. He was splayed out on the hood of the car, head thrown back to expose his vulnerable throat, swollen lips parted, panting breathlessly, hands scrabbling for purchase against the car as Jason stroked and fucked him in a vicious rhythm.

Jason shook his head, because no one should be that beautiful, that perfect in every fucking way. “Gonna use you, come in you, make you _mine_ ,” he growled. “Who’s slut are you?”

“I’m yours! Ah, JASON!” Dick screamed. He threw his head back and _arched_ off the hood of the car, every muscle trembling as he orgasmed. 

Jason came with a choked snarl as Dick’s muscles clamped down on him, and in that moment, nothing existed except him and Dick, and the perfect union of their bodies, minds, and spirits.

Eventually, he came back. It was inevitable, but Jason always regretted that moment when Dick receded from him, when they once again became two separate, flawed individuals.

He pressed a sticky hand to the hood of the car and pushed himself up.

Dick opened his eyes to gaze up at him with a wide, easy smile. “I love you, Jay,” he breathed.

Jason looked away, couldn’t stand to see that look in Dick’s eyes, even though he basically craved it 24-7. Instead of answering him, he pressed a kiss to Dick’s sweaty forehead and hauled him unceremoniously up off the hood of the car.

“Come on, Officer Grayson. Let’s get you home before your fellow pigs find you _in flagrante delicto_. I’m pretty sure that with all that shrieking, someone must have called the cops.”

Dick gave him a knowing look. “Whatever you say, Jaybird,” he said as he snagged his pants from the floor. “I’m wearing you down, though. Someday soon, you’re gonna say it back. I can feel it.” He dropped a chaste little kiss on Jason’s lips before he bent down to pull on the pants.

Jason spluttered, his face turning bright red. “I-that’s-”

But Dick was already sauntering towards the exit, his handcuffs dangling on a finger over his shoulder. “See you tomorrow, Jason.”

Jason frowned. Someday soon. He could feel it too. Godammit!


End file.
